vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc Scratch
Summary Doc Scratch is an officer of Lord English and the first guardian of Alternia, meant to protect the planet, as well as facilitate the planet's "ultimate purpose". Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: '''True name unknown, goes by Doc Scratch, The White Text Guy, The Devil, Ol' Scratch, Cueball, The Host, MR V4N1LL4 M1LKSH4K3 '''Origin: Homestuck Age: As old as the Alternian universe, technically older as he assured his own existence through temporal loopholes in other universes Gender: Genderless Classification: First Guardian of Alternia, Puppet, "The Devil", Omniscient pawn and host of Lord English Powers and Abilities: Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Matter Manipulation, Sleep inducement (Put Kanaya to sleep when she was young), Plot Manipulation, Curse and Life Manipulation (Responsible of the immortality curse of The Handmaid), Invulnerability, Acausality (Type 1), Duplication, Technology Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop, Heat Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Can't be effected by "Be the other guy" command) Attack Potency: Multiversal level+ (Assured the creation of the Alternian universe, should be relatively on par with Becquerel. Draws power from the Green Sun.) Striking Strength: Presumably Multiversal+ Speed: Immeasurable (Can apparently be wherever he wishes in the Alternian universe, should be comparable to fully prototyped Bec Noir.) Durability: Multiverse level+ '(His corpse tanked the explosion of two universes. His corpse was completely unaffected by the destruction of the Alternian Genesis Frog, He was only killed by Andrew Hussie, who even in the comic, is the writer of said comic. Scratch also had the explicit weakness of becoming a powerless puppet whenever Hussie was present). 'Stamina: Presumably very high. Range: Multiversal+ (Warped a several hundred kilometer fuchsiablood lusus onto Alternia, Communicated with players in other sessions) Standard Equipment: A model of Skaia apparently linked to the real Skaia (which grows and changes as the real thing does), a bowl of Licorice Scotty Dogs, and a bowl of arrows which continue the comic. A mysterious pistol with cueball ammo. A typewriter magically capable of sending a message to anyone in the multiverse despite not being hooked up to anything. An odd scrapbook containing impossible pictures of events past, present, and future. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Apparently knows everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen with the exception of small blind spots created by Void players. Events that have/will/are happened/happen/happening in said blind spots are apparently the only things he does not know. Weaknesses: Doc Scratch turns into a lifeless puppet when Andrew Hussie is nearby. He craves his own demise both to fulfill his ultimate goal of bringing Lord English into existence as well as finally ending his servitude. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Internet Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Technology Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users